Blood Angel
by Void-Of-Erebos
Summary: A HYDRA experiment goes wrong, and their subject, Zionne, rebels. Given powers by the enhanced SS Serum, Zionne fights against HYDRA, while gaining further control of his powers, and giving others theirs.
1. Blood Angel Origin Chapter ONE

Chapter 1

Zionne sat in a bed, strapped down so that he couldn't move, and a needle in his right arm.

Zionne knew where he was, he was in a HYDRA base, being experimented on after they had enhanced two people around 38 years ago, and they had advanced the formula, but the previous one made it impossible to use the new one on the two loyal subjects from the two experiments.

The fluid flowing in to his arm was designed to enhance his body far beyond what was humanly possible, they had apparently found a strange red fluid in a portal, and decided to put it in the formula.

As more of the strange pink formula flowed into his arm, Zionne felt more and more powerful. He waited until it had all flowed in, and then, something snapped inside of him, the world seemed to be calling out to him. He answered the call.

Red light began spilling from his body, bursting the straps holding him to the bed, he stood upright, the light lifting him upwards.

Spots of light appeared on his hands, on his left hand, on the back of his palm there was a spot of intense red light. At the base of his thumb there was a spot of purple light. At the base of his pointer finger there was a spot of blue light. At the base of his middle finger there was a spot of green light. At the base of his ring finger there was a spot of yellow light. And at the base of his pinkie finger there was a spot of white light.

On Zionne's right hand there was a spot of orange light on the back of his palm. There was a spot of ultramarine light at the base of his thumb. A spot emanating pure blackness at the base of his pointer finger. A spot of pink light at the base of his middle finger. A spot of turquoise light at the base of his ring finger. And a spot of lime green light at the base of his pinkie finger.

Zionne panicked, and tried to escape the light, which once he expressed a wish to be out of it, vanished. Once out of the light, Zionne bolted, right for one of the security cameras.

Zionne leapt into the air, his foot crushing the camera, which fell to the floor in pieces. He then turned his attention to the other cameras, jumping towards another one, punching straight through it. Zionne then threw the broken remnants of the camera at the 3rd camera, which exploded. Zionne then threw a falling shard from the second camera, and threw it, ultramarine light encasing it, which then turned into fire. The 4th and last camera was struck by the shard, exploding, which sent flaming shards across the room, killing a few of the scientists.

Zionne turned his attention to the last of the scientists, throwing a computer mouse from the desk into the air, which exploded in ultramarine light, sending flaming pieces across the room, taking down another few scientists.

Zionne ran at one of the remaining 8 scientists, gripping his arm, and throwing him into the fire at the edge of the room, and throwing a wooden table leg in after him. Zionne grabbed the flaming table leg, and thrust it through the chest of the second scientist, who stumbled backwards into the fire. The yellow spot on his hand started glowing, and 5 of the scientists turned on the 6th, rushing towards him, tearing him limb from limb, utterly enjoying devouring his flesh, the brain coming apart like spaghetti, the eyes popping out like cocktail onions out of a jar, and the teeth falling out like stones from the roof of a collapsing cave.

As screams of agony resonated from the scientist, even long after he should have died, flailing around like a tree in a tornado, Zionne closed his fist, the fire rushing to the centre of the room, engulfing the scientists.

Once that was done, Zionne ran towards the door, dismayed to find it locked. Thinking quickly, Zionne decided to smash open the door.

Zionne took a step back, tensing his muscles, before sending out a punch that instead of smashing the door, simply caused it to crumble into dust. Zionne thought nothing of it and bolted down the corridor, and found himself at a crossroad, where the corridor split off in three places.

Zionne, panicking, took the first path, and quickly ran right into a group of HYDRA agents.

"Here he is!" one of the agents shouted, before charging at him.

Zionne tried to turn back, but more agents were closing in behind him, and he did the only thing he could think of; he screamed as loud as he could.

The black spot on his hand glowed, as instead of a scream, an unearthly roar escaped his mouth, causing the agents visible pain.

As the agents crumpled to the floor, Zionne took off running again, down the same corridor, past doors, and down different paths, until he ran into a group of guards.

Zionne panicked, and did the first thing that came to mind, as orange light came from his hand; he swung his arm into one guard's face, which caused him to collapse on impact.

Zionne saw the orange light fading from his hand, and quickly smashed it into the head of the second guard, who also collapsed. But when he tried it on the third, it simply knocked him to the floor, still alive.

Zionne rushed forward, gripping the throats of the remaining two guards, and slammed them over their unconscious friend, killing the three.

Zionne continued down the corridor, white light covering his body, before he vanished from sight.

Zionne noticed that he could not see himself, and that he had become invisible. So he began walking down the corridor, and once he saw a doorway, he began sprinting for it.

But once he began running, he became visible, and a guard knocked him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zionne's vision blurred, until it was a rainbow mess, colours simply being, not assigned to a point in space, not assigned to a point in time, not bound by symmetry, as if it weren't something they needed.

Zionne's vision started to clear, creating land beneath him, and the mess of colour seeming to be the sky of wherever he was. Zionne stood up, picking himself up off the ground, and started to try and find out where he was.

As he moved through the strange place he was in, Zionne noticed that the sky didn't move at all.

Zionne saw a tall hill, and walked towards it, passing strange, tall messes of space-time he assumed were meant to be trees, and small bundles of distortion he assumed were bushes.

Once at the base of the hill, Zionne noticed that there were holes in space along the expanse of the hill, and started walking up the hill, towards the first of them. Zionne passed more of the strange time-space distortions, until he reached the hole in space.

Zionne looked inside it, seeing another part of the hill. He walked in, and came out on the other side of the hill, in an instant, as if he were already there.

Zionne nodded curiously "It seems that I am in a realm of pure chaos and imbalance, where everything is in false entropy"

Zionne tried to use the powers he had been given, but found that he lacked them. He sighed, and walked towards the next hole, determined to explore them all.

Zionne approached the second hole, and found that, like the first, this one simply led to another part of the hill. He walked through, and found himself further up than he had been before. Zionne noticed a purple glow coming from the top of the hill, and abandoned his idea of exploring each and every hole, and simply walked up to the top.

Zionne reached the top of the hill, and found the glow coming from a strange purple gem, which was simply laying on the ground. Zionne picked up the gem, and when he touched it, it fused with his arm.

Zionne felt raw power running through his veins, as his entire body was engulfed in purple light, the power building until it burned, but it continued growing, until Zionne was screaming in pain, but the pain kept building, until it felt like it was about to tear his entire body into pieces.

The pain finally stopped, and the light died down, and Zionne fell to the ground, his veins still throbbing. He stood up slowly, and began walking down the hill, ignoring the holes in space around him.

Zionne reached the bottom of the hill, and collapsed from the exhaustion.

Zionne awoke to find himself inside a village, in what seemed to be some sort of healer's hut.

"Ah, you're finally awake" a strange voice said.

Zionne turned and saw what seemed to be a human, but off somehow.

"My name is Zerklin, and my son Pherna found you collapsed near a hill" she continued.

Zionne ignored her and tried to stand up, but she stopped him.

"Do not go! The Vankli will get you if you leave!"

"Then I'll kill them" Zionne said calmly, and stood up, and silently walked out the door.

Once outside, Zionne noticed paths made of cobblestone, and houses made of wood and clay. Zionne walked down the stone path, and found himself at the edge of the village in a matter of seconds.

Zionne calmly exited the village, and immediately was jumped by a group of about 16 violet wolves.

WARNING

CONTINUE ONLY IF YOU ARE NOT SENSITIVE TO VIOLENCE, GORE, BLOOD, ETC.

IF NOT; SKIP THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER

The first one charged at him, but was stopped by Zionne's fist being violently shoved down its trachea. Zionne lifted his arm, taking the creature off the ground, before slamming it down on one of its friends, knocking both unconscious.

Zionne jerked his arm out to the side, blasting the saliva off his fist in a burst of power. Zionne grabbed the two wolves by the ear, and slammed them together in the air, he could hear their spines audibly snap, and he dropped them. Zionne smiled, and picked one of the dead wolves up by the tail, and slammed its corpse into another one of the wolves, knocking it down, but not unconscious.

Zionne swung the dead wolf like a whip, smacking it against the wolf on the ground, a massive smile on his face, each strike making his smile grow impossibly, until the wolf gave out its last whimper, and went limp on the ground.

"3 down, 13 more to go" Zionne spoke like a child referring to how many sweets they had eaten.

Zionne dropped the corpse, and punched a 4th wolf in the left side, just past its front legs, quickly crushing its spleen. As the wolf fell to the ground, Zionne placed his fists together, and brought them down, shattering the back of the wolf's ribcage.

Zionne gripped the neck of the wolf, and picked it up, swinging its limp body through the air, crushing its throat and trachea, before simply dropping it to the ground. Zionne turned his attention to the 5th wolf, and grabbed it by the tail.

Zionne began swinging the wolf around like he was competing in a hammer throw event, gradually gaining speed, until he was spinning it too fast for the wolf to withstand, and he finally stopped spinning it; by slamming it, full force, into the 6th wolf.

Both wolves collapsed, dead. Zionne grabbed the back legs of the 7th wolf, and swung it up into the air, before smacking it down on top of the 8th wolf, both going limp.

Zionne kicked the 9th wolf into the air, and brought his foot down on the tailbone of the 10th, causing it to fall to the ground. When the 9th wolf fell down, Zionne caught it on his fist, in an upwards punch, which caused it to fall to the ground, dead.

Zionne flipped the 11th wolf into the air, catching it behind his head, on his wrists (I was gonna have him say 'YEET' but that's a modern term, this is not set in the modern age), and swung his arms over his head, slamming the wolf into the ground, where it lay still.

Zionne spin-kicked the 12th wolf in the side of the head, using the momentum to grab the 13th wolf's neck at a high speed, and when he placed his foot down, slammed the wolf into the ground, where it crumpled.

Zionne slammed his fist into the top of the 14th wolf's head, causing it to crumple. Zionne grabbed the last 2 wolves, and slammed their heads together, killing them.

Zionne picked up the 1st wolf, throwing it along the cobblestone path, its blood staining the cobbles. He grabbed the 2nd, slamming it on the cobbles, its blood splatter reaching Zionne. Zionne picked up 2 wolves at once, throwing them into the village square.

The 5th wolf was thrown at the walls of a house, where it painted the wall a regal red. Zionne picked up the 6th wolf, and slammed it against the cobblestone, crimson splatter against the stones, as if they had been individually dipped in blood, and then placed in the ground. Zionne grabbed the 7th wolf by the back legs, and slammed it against the cobblestones.

Zionne tore his hands into the chest of the 8th wolf, and tore out its heart, and threw it across the village, before throwing the spleen and left lung at the closest house. Zionne threw the right lung and liver at the ground. Next he threw the stomach, kidneys and intestines at another house. Throwing the bladder, pancreas and gall bladder across the town, he tugged the brain out of the cracked skull, and threw it into the grasslands.

Tossing the empty carcass aside, Zionne threw the 9th wolf up into the sky, and waited for it to land in the town. Once the body hit the ground, Zionne picked up the 10th wolf, throwing it to the other side of town, where he heard a sufficiently horrified child's scream.

Zionne picked up another 3 wolves, and threw them to the centre of town.

Zionne inscribed a message on one of the remaining wolves 'Are these the Vankli?' before throwing it with the other two, to the healer's hut.


End file.
